1. The Field
This present invention relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly to a cooking apparatus which can remove residue from a cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cooking apparatus is an appliance that cooks food placed in a cooking chamber by using electric power or gas. This kind of cooking apparatus has a problem in that the cooking chamber is contaminated when residues such as oil stains formed during cooking are adhered to a wall surface of the cooking chamber or unpleasant smell is given off by these residues.
In the prior art, in order to remove the residues produced while cooking as described in the above, an inside of the cooking chamber is heated to high temperatures or the residues are chemically decomposed by using detergent. However, in the case that the residues are removed by heating the inside of the cooking chamber to high temperatures, the electric power consumption for this purpose is increased, and the cooking apparatus cannot be used until the cooking chamber is heated to high temperatures. Further, in the case that the residues are removed by using detergent, a coating layer of the wall surface of the cooking chamber may be damaged by the detergent.